Optimus Before Optimus
by cashionfashion
Summary: What if at the end of One Shall Rise Part 3, Optimus was taken back with the Autobots and not taken by Megatron? How will the Autobots and humans react to Optimus before Optimus?


**Hello everyone! This is my first TFP fanfic! I'm really excited for this one! This is my take on One Shall Rise Part 3. What would happen if Optimus was found by the autobots first and didn't go with Megatron? How will the autobots and humans react to this Optimus before Optimus? **

**P.S. Most of my TFP fanfics will be about Optimus Prime since he is my favorite character of the series!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TFP or any of its character. They belong to Hasbro. **

**Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all firing their blasters as fast and hard as they could to defend off the antibodies of Unicron. They were all swarming in hundreds around them, each firing its own set of blasters. All of the autobots could feel the effect of the dark energon on their frames. They knew they couldn't last much longer like this. The dark energon was slowly draining them of their energy and leaving them running on fumes.

"_Has Optimus destroyed Unicrons spark yet?!" _Buzzed Bumblebee.

"It should be anytime now!" Arcee yelled back.

As soon as she said that, all the antibodies dropped dead to the ground. Some falling to the very depths of the pit. The sound of it echoed throughout the body of Unicron. The autobots allowed their bodies to slump from exhaustion. Their servos placed upon their knees for support.

"Common! Lets go get the boss and get out of here," Bulkhead told the team. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Behind them was a giant metal door that was blocking their path. It was the passageway to Unicrons sparkchamber.

"_How are we gonna get through that?" _Bumblebee bleeped.

"Don't worry, I got this," Bulkhead said as he smirked. He transformed his servos into his wrecking balls and started pounding on the door. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the whole space. Finally, with one last hit, the door came crashing to the ground. Inside of Unicrons spark chamber, it was all dusty and smoky. They could barely see what was in front of them.

"Told ya I got it. That's why I'm a wrecker," Bulkhead proudly said while Arcee just smiled to herself. As did Bumblebee. But those smiles and positive attitude all disappeared as soon as they realized that they hadn't heard Optimus calling their names or anything matter of fact. Not even a com link. Each of the autobots looked at each other in worry.

"Optimus!"

"_Optimus! Where are ya?"_

"Common boss!"

Then, as the smoke and dust cleared, they saw an unmoving body on the metal floor. The frame was red and blue and bigger than all the autobots. Smoke was emanating from the frame. The bot laying there was none other than Optimus Prime. Unmoving and looking lifeless.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

Optimus stood up, even with the dark energon waves making him even weaker. Megtron was stood up behind him with glowing energon flames consuming his body. Though he spoke in a voice that was not his. It was more menacing and deeper.

"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus! I have transcended physical being! By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!" Yelled the voice of Unicron. Optimus stared hard at him and knew it was time to make his move.

"Not while I still function Unicron," Optimus said in a calm yet stern voice. He slowly started to stand up fully and crossed his hands over his chassis. "The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!"

Megatron then realized what he was about to do and started to power up his blaster. But he wasn't fast enough.

Suddenly a blue sphere surrounded Optimus as he let the Matrix of Leadership leave him and destroy Unicrons spark. Optimus could feel the Matrix leaving him, bit by bit. His mind started to become foggy and clouded. He could feel his body growing weaker and not able to support the weight. With a groan, his body collapsed to the ground. His optics flickered and the last thing he saw was the spark of Unicron being destroyed. And then he saw no more.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Optimus!" They all ran as fast as their pedes could carry them over to their leader.

:: Ratchet! We need an immediate groundbridge! Optimus is down! :: Arcee commed.

Soon enough, a green swirling vortex opened up in front of them. The light illuminated the space around them and then, they actually got a good look at Optimus. His frame was still smoking and he was still unconscious. He was laying on his back and his limbs hung limp at his side. His entire frame was covered in scars from the endurance of the war and the many battles he had experienced. Arcee grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. Hoping to wake him up.

"Common Optimus wake up, common," Arcee whispered, but to no avail.

"Arcee! He's not going to wake up! Help me and Bee pick him up! We need to get him to the base!" Bulkhead told her, also obviously worried. She nodded and with the help of the mechs, was able to pick up his shoulders and upper body. Since Optimus was too heavy, and large, they had to drag him through the vortex. Even as they dragged him, they could feel the heat emanating from his frame. His head hung limply and rolled around on his shoulders. The bots could tell he wasn't waking up anytime soon. They finally neared the end of vortex and saw Ratchet prepared with the medical bay and the humans, Jack, Raf, Miko, Agent Fowler and June standing off to the side.

Raf leaned against the railing and frantically asked, "What happened?"

"We don't know… He was just laying there." Bulkhead said.

"_Hey Ratchet? Think you could help us lift him up onto the berth?" _Bumble asked Ratchet in a kind of annoyed tone. Ratchet shook his head and ran over to help lift Optimus up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee grabbed Optimus' shoulders while Arcee and Ratchet grabbed his legs.

"Ok, lift him up on three. One, two , three!" Ratchet grunted. They all lifted Optimus off the ground and barely got him on the berth. As his frame hit the berth, Optimus didn't move or twitch. He just laid there as lifeless as they had found him.

"Man, the boss is a little heavier than I thought," Bulkhead chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Apparently failing as he just got a couple glares from his teammates.

"So do any of you know what happened?" Jack questioned. They all stood there awkwardly.

"None of us know exactly how he ended up like this," Arcee answered. "Me, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all fighting Unicrons antibodies while Optimus and Megatron went into the spark chamber to destroy Unicrons spark."

"Wait, wait. You let Prime go into a weird tunnel thing with Megtron by himself?!" Fowler scorned the team.

"Easy Fowler. I'm sure they have a reason," Ratchet stated as he looked at the team expectedly.

"_We had to stop the antibodies from entering Unicrons spark chamber. Otherwise we would have never been able to extinguish Unicrons spark," _Bumblebee buzzed.

"He said that they were defending the spark chamber so Optimus could destroy Unicrons spark," Raf translated. Fowler nodded in understanding.

"But that still doesn't explain how Optimus ended up like this," Jack said while pointing at Optimus. He still hadn't moved but his chest slowly rose up and down.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus and started to examine him. "It seems that Optimus is in some sort of stasis for a short being." This put everyone at ease knowing that Optimus would wake up soon. Ratchet then took out his scanner to look for any more injures that he might have not seen. As he hovered his scanner over Optimus' body, the scanner started to turn red over his chassis.

"Hm.." Ratchet hummed.

"What?" Bulkhead said. Everyone then gathered around the medic and leader.

"Hold on," Ratchet strictly told them. He leaned over Optimus' chest and pulled open his chamber to reveal his spark chamber.

"Ratchet! What are you doing?" Arcee questioned angrily.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet gasped.

"What? What is it? Ratchet tell us something!" June yelled at him. Every bot and human was on edge as they awaited an answer.

Turning around Ratchet answered, "Optimus didn't just use the Matrix. It's gone… He sacrificed the Matrix to save the planet." He said gravely. Everyone turned their heads toward their leader and each saw the missing place where the Matrix should have been.

"So what does that mean?" Questioned Fowler.

"It means that Optimus no longer possesses the title of Prime. He no longer has the Matrix," Ratchet explained.

"Wai-" Fowler started to say, but was interrupted by a groan from the medical berth. They all turned around as Optimus started to open his optics. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Optimus was up and seemed ok. Everyone then rushed over to their leader to congratulate him on saving the planet.

Optimus put his servos on the side of the berth and pushed himself up. He swung his legs off the side of the berth and held his helm in one of his servos. As he reopened his optics, everyone could tell they seemed to be focusing and unfocusing. Like they were trying to take in his surroundings.

"Hold on. Hold on. Let the medic through!" Ratchet mumbled, quite annoyed. Everyone parted a path for him as he went to check on Optimus.

"How are you feeling Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he stood in front of him. Optimus looked up and his optics were still dazed and unfocused. After a minute they started to refocus again.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "Why did you call me Optimus?" Everyone's optics widened and if their jaws hadn't been attached to their face, they would've hit the ground. Optimus didn't remember who he was…

* * *

**So there's chapter 1! I have so many plans for the upcoming chapters! I'm excited! Hope you guys like it! :) **


End file.
